MS11Davies.txt
MS11 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0004C960 |trow=2 |before=Mandy: We got a lot more friends nearby. It's only a matter of time before we come out on top. |response=''{Surprised, anger / Angry}'' I'm not splitting my share with her! |after=Mandy: You holding out on us, Davies? You got some magical way in there? This lady's got a free ticket aboard. So shut up. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Mandy: We got a lot more friends nearby. It's only a matter of time before we come out on top. |response=''{Surprised, anger / Angry}'' I'm not splitting my share with him! |after=Mandy: You holding out on us, Davies? You got some magical way in there? This lady's got a free ticket aboard. So shut up. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0004C956 |before=Mandy: That's the right call. |response=''{Another angry outburst / Angry}'' I've been working this claim for months. Like hell am I letting this greenhorn take any of my caps. |after=Mandy: We got no choice. We need her, Davies. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=00096D34 |before= |response=''{Annoyed}'' Yeah, Mandy? |after=Mandy: What the hell is this? I never even seen a metal like this. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00096D32 |before=Mandy: What the hell is this? I never even seen a metal like this. |response=''{Appreciating the part, impressed / Surprised}'' That is some high tech shit there. Turbopump bearing. Can't make stuff like that any more. |after=Player Default: Sounds like this might work. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00096D31 |before=Player Default: Sounds like this might work. |response=''{Maybe an evil-ish chuckle at the beginning, punch big. He's talking about the rocket blowing up.}'' Yeah. If a turbopump craps out, your rocket's got big problems. |after=Mandy: Hand it over. After we're done with it Ironsides's is going to get one hell of a surprise when he lights them rockets. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00096D30 |before=Player Default: So is this what we're looking for, or not? |response=''{Angry/Defensive, punch big}'' Yeah, this is it. If a turbopump craps out, your rocket's got big problems. |after=Mandy: Hand it over. After we're done with it Ironsides's is going to get one hell of a surprise when he lights them rockets. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00096D2F |before=Player Default: All right. |response=''{Evilly Pleased}'' Mandy, this is it. If the turbopump craps out, the tin can's gonna have big problems. |after=Mandy: Hand it over. After we're done with it Ironsides's is going to get one hell of a surprise when he lights them rockets. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00096D2E |before=Player Default: What is a turbopump? |response=''{Explaining, evilly pleased}'' Rockets need fuel. Loads of it, and fast. The turbopump feeds the engine. Any little defect with it and you got big problems. |after=Mandy: Hand it over. After we're done with it Ironsides's is going to get one hell of a surprise when he lights them rockets. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00096D20 |before=Mandy: Davies, how long will it take to sabotage? |response=''{Pleased with himself}'' Already done. Just a splash of the old hydrochloric. Bearings like these got zero tolerance. |after=Mandy: Here you go. Once Ironsides has all his parts, get off the ship. We'll meet up and watch the rockets blow together. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00096D16 |before=Player Default: You playing us, punk? You playing us? Waste this asshole. |response=''{Very angry / Angry}'' The greenhorn wants more caps? Let me shove this gun- |after=Mandy: Easy, Davies. If we don't take out those cannons, we're nowhere. Here's five hundred caps. Extra. Hand it over. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=41 |topic=00096D0A |before= |response=You ripping us off? That's it. The gloves are off. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096D09 |trow=4 |before= |response=Ironsides is gonna be slag by the time I'm through with him. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gonna kill me a claim jumper. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We finally got some action here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Someone's gonna die. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096D08 |trow=2 |before= |response=I thought I... shit. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Nevermind. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096D07 |trow=2 |before= |response=I found you, asshole. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I see you now. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096D06 |trow=2 |before= |response=Useless. I'm heading back. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Yeah, you keep running. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096D05 |trow=2 |before= |response=I'm gonna find you, punk. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I know I heard something. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096D04 |trow=2 |before= |response=Show yourself! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Where... the hell? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096D03 |trow=2 |before= |response=Anybody hear...? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What the hell was that? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096D02 |trow=2 |before= |response=We owned them. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=And that's how it's done. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096D01 |trow=2 |before= |response=You trying to hide from me, punk? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm gonna find you, of that you can be certain. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096D00 |trow=2 |before= |response=That's right. You keep running, punk. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This is my turf. You hear me? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096CFF |trow=2 |before= |response=You kill one of my own... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're gonna pay for that. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096CFE |trow=2 |before= |response=You're gonna pay for that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Man down. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096CFD |trow=3 |before= |response=We shoulda killed you the moment we laid eyes on you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Payday is coming. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Nobody's gonna get that salvage except us. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096CFC |before= |response=I been hit. Help. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096CFB |before= |response=Son of a bitch. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00096CFA |trow=2 |before= |response=Ahh... Stings like a mother. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=That shit hurts. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00092AE9 |trow=4 |before= |response=Ironsides is gonna be slag by the time I'm through with him. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gonna kill me a claim jumper. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We finally got some action here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Someone's gonna die. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003ADAB |trow=3 |before= |response=I don't have time for the likes of you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=It would be better for all of us if you just leave. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Pay day better be coming soon. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files